guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miniature
Archive 1 Archive 2 I assume you can but... is it possible to get a mini on a PvP chr? i have one almost 11 months old. the only reason i still have him is because i'm hoping i'll get a mini off him. can anyone confirm? i always assumed that you could but i've talked to ppl who don't think you can. can anyone confirm?Curlytop2112 11:47, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :I guess you'll be able to tell us in a month, eh? 19:21, 14 August 2007 (CDT) I've gotten one on a PvP character before. Jay Mcgrath 21:07, 16 August 2007 (CDT) galery is it just late or is there no litch in the mini gallery on the bottom of the page? if its not just my eyes on this late time could some1 add one, im not gd at wiki coding. Thempest 19:19, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :Fixed.--Gigathrash 19:22, 14 August 2007 (CDT) hmm, didnt notice but there also is no pic of Gwen, the elf, palawa joko, a hecket warrior and some other mini's so dont mind my last comment too much, its late as i said, though it would be nice if they were added Thempest 19:24, 14 August 2007 (CDT) "You're All Alone!" I was looking at YouTube videos and I saw a farming guide that stated having a mini pet with you can prevent "You're All Alone!" from effecting you. Can anyone confirm that this is true?~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 20:48, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Due to the way they work, minipets are allies that are untargetable (very much like the cows on Shing Jea). --Kale Ironfist 20:53, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::Except that those cows can be killed by AoE --Gimmethegepgun 22:35, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::We're getting off topic. I'm not in a guild atm so I cant test. The Hobo 22:42, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Having a minipet grants energy from Leadership, so they do count as a nearby ally for at least that. Makes sense that it would work for YAA! as well. What about Horns of the Ox? Easy to test, just bring a mini, get hit, and see what happens. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 21:59, 19 August 2007 (CDT) Mini Devona Is this pic real or a fake? MageMontu 06:38, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :So fake, that isn't in ascalon city.M Javabean 03:10, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :: ...... Didn't u think that maybe its during the development of the game? MageMontu 05:13, 29 August 2007 (CDT) That is ascalon. Its the barn where devona stands in front of. :Yeah, unsigned dude, but the district list says ascalon city.84.9.237.184 05:24, 2 September 2007 (CDT) The stuff mentioned already pretty much puts this fake to rest...but I'll also point out the devona in the pic is full size...the same size as the player...thus not a "mini".--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79]]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 14:08, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::Note the mini Devona behind the player. Crimsonfox Minipet Contest in PC Gameplay Ok, I managed to find out that a benelux games magazine called "PC Gameplay" is having an miniature contest. (eu.guildwars.com/pcgameplay) Rewards are: 650*Grawl 100*Longhair Yeti 100*Naga Raincaller 100*Oni 20*Shiroken Assassin 20*Zhed Shadowhoof And 10*Vizu. Someone confirm this and update the article. :We can expect a massive minipet giveaway of some currently rather rare species. European game magazines have struck a deal with ArenaNet. official GW website. --Istabraq 10:52, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Pre-Searing Mini-pets I have a character that I have left in Pre-Searing since the Beta events in Spring 05. On her first brithday, she received a Hydra mini-pet. Surprisingly, on her second birthday, she received another Hydra. Is this the only Pre-Searing mini-pet received? Or perhaps do Pre-Searing characters only receive First Birthday pets? --Shira 15:22, 13 September 2007 (EDT) CE Upgrade I noticed the other day that the GW Store sells upgrades from the standard to the Collector's Editions. Does anyone know whether this includes the mini pet?Sabardeyn 09:32, 17 September 2007 (CDT) I just checked the online store and it doesn't offer any CE upgrades MageMontu 16:44, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Yes, I went back to double check and couldn't find it either. Apparently I misunderstood one upgrade type to imply the other were available. Definitely "my bad". Sabardeyn 21:19, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Regarding this edit... Has anyone ever heard of a mini Destroyer? I don't want to revert it because of GW:AGF. --Macros 18:59, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :Apparently, there have been sightings of these minis, and someone even took a screenshot of one they saw in Kaineng Center. Kokuou 20:01, 17 September 2007 (CDT) I just saw one in Rata Sum but the owner wouldn't comment on its origin.(Mon September 17, 07) ::Mini Destoyer in Rata Sum Skeeve2010 21:06, 17 September 2007 (CDT)